This laboratory is concerned with the anatomy and function of the pulmonary and cardiac lymphatics. At present we are trying to determine the relative contributions of pulmonary and cardiac lymph to the right duct and the thoracic duct. We also propose to measure flow and composition of cardiac lymph in tamponade, after anoxic injury and in certain arrhythmias. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Uhley HN, Leeds SE, Elevitch FR: Canine cardiac lymph potassium, pH and flow after experimental myocardial infarction. Proc Soc Exp Biol Med 151:146-148, 1976. Leeds SE: Three Hundred Years of History of the Lymphatics. Surg, Gynec & Obstet, 1976., in press.